1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tie down fitting and more particularly to a recessed tie down assembly for removable mounting within a stake pocket of a pickup truck to aid in securing truck bed cargo, a camper top, bed liner, cross bed toolbox or other attachments.
2. Description of Prior Art
Tie down devices are available in two (2) categories. Category I includes various tie down devices located around the perimeter of the truck bed. Common tie down devices are in the form of an eye cleat, bracket, or hook fastener to the truck bed side wall utilizing screws or bolts which extend through openings specially drilled in the side wall. If bolts are used rather than screws, access to both sides of the side wall section is required.
It is impractical for a truck owner to remove such tie downs for use on another truck because of the semipermanent nature of the installation and because of the unsightly fastener openings which remain.
Category II encompasses various tie-down anchors located in the stake pockets of pickup trucks. These anchors generally are secured in the stake pockets with a clamping plate or expansion device to lock them in place. These anchors project above the truck body and have limited use due to the tightening function of the anchor.
Examples of Category I and Category II and other related inventions may be found in the following patents:
______________________________________ 4,607,991 3,351,356 744,559 4,657,299 3,840,250 2,625,861 3,623,690 3,841,660 4,027,867 3,595,125 3,351,356 4,387,845 4,607,991 3,421,726 4,505,010 3,241,501 4,815,787 4,643,411 ______________________________________
This inventor is not aware of any other patents or publications disclosing prior art described in this patent application.
There is a need for a tie down fitting which can be quickly and removably fitted to a pickup truck side wall without any need for drilling or cutting of the wall. Preferably the fitting should be recessed in relationship to the mounting surface so that it is unobtrusive and out of the way when not in use.
There is also a need for a tie down assembly which also includes a securing or clamping assembly which is engagable with the frame of a camper top, bed liner, or other structure for securing these items in position upon the pickup truck side walls.